Kyoya's Cheerleading Squad
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot giftfic. Kyoya has an odd dream about his family, and so he shares it with them after his youngest daughter's first day at Ouran Academy. Slice of life KyoHaru FLUFF


Kyoya's Cheerleading Squad

 **Author's Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. I have been sitting on this idea for several weeks now, but not had any time to write it due to moving and getting a new job. I finally have time! And I'm finally moved! This story is dedicated to Erichi25, after a chat that we had in an Ouran chatroom meetup. We discussed the idea of Kyoya having a cheerleading squad (us), and I wanted to write something short and sweet, inspired by that idea, just a fluffy slice of life one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~

"Go, Kyoya, go! Keep up the pace!"

Kyoya was running down the basketball court, giving it his all. He could see Haruhi in a cheerleader uniform, jumping up and down excitedly. She looked so natural there, cheering for him at the front of the group of three girls, even if she was the shortest one there.

He stopped.

He shot.

He scored!

"Yay! Go Kyoya! You're the best! We love you!"

Kyoya saw his coach waving to him, a proud smile on his face.

"Great job out there. I'm so proud to call you my Father."

It was then that reality started to kick in, and Kyoya started asking questions. Why was his coach calling him his father? The coach could have been his clone, other than the eyes that were clearly Haruhi's.

Was he dreaming? Kyoya never had played basketball before.

For that matter, he was playing all alone, no other team members (somehow the ever-excitable Tamaki and Host Club members were not there), or even an opposing team, on the court. At the time, the pressure and need to make the basket were so real, so it was hard to imagine him not enjoying the thrill of the game.

Kyoya did not realize he was dreaming until Haruhi _bounced_ up to him in her cheerleader uniform. Sure, he appreciated the look on her, as Haruhi looked good in anything (other than that first outfit that she had wandered into Host Club in), and the outfit showed off all of her feminine curves.

Wait. When did Haruhi get feminine curves in high school? She did not. She did in college, and he had appreciated them then. For that matter, why was she showing them to the rest of Ouran?

It was while Kyoya stood in thought, trying to wrap his head around Haruhi having curves, that the object of his thoughts and affections came up to him and kissed him.

It was not a simple peck, either. This was a passionate, wow-you're-so-amazing liplock that involved hands glued to his face, ensuring that they would survive the apocalypse together. Haruhi also gave him a death squeeze to rival Tamaki's hugs, just for good measure after the kiss.

Kyoya was definitely dreaming now. Only his imagination could create such a thing.

Truth be told, Kyoya wanted his Haruhi back, not this figment that his imagination had. The real Haruhi was so much better (even if the kiss had been exhilarating), as she would never crush him like that. Her hugs were cozier in the way she nestled in next to him to remove any space between them, no squeezing needed. That was the way it should be.

"Earth to Kyoya. I'm not hugging you anymore. You can talk now."

That sounded much more like Haruhi as she waved her pompom-less hand in front of his face. Kyoya opened his mouth to talk, to try and figure out how to get out of this weird dream (without having to pick up a chair and break something), when the two other cheerleaders with eerily similar faces to Haruhi appeared out of nowhere with big grins on their faces. One girl's face was a perfect copy with longer brown hair, while the one with pigtails was similar facially other than her onyx eyes.

"I get to hug him first!" said the shorter of the two, the brunette one with pigtails.

"No, I do! I'm the oldest, so I get to go first," said the taller (and apparently older) of the two girls.

"What have I told you two about the importance of age?" asked Haruhi, her voice taking on a matronly tone.

"It's not what's on the outside that matters; it's what's on the inside that counts."

"Exactly. Age, social circle, gender, looks, none of it matters. It's all what you do with it. Now, get over there and hug your father at the same time. You know how much he enjoys it," she said with amusement.

The girls listened to Haruhi and hugged him in unison. Even their combined hug was not as bad as Haruhi's.

"We love you, Dad. You're the best. The best dad, player, businessman, everything!"

"And don't you forget it," chimed in Haruhi.

It was then that the lightbulb came on for Kyoya, and everything fell into place. As the pieces fell, so too did Kyoya literally fall out of his dream (much to his feet and butt's regret), and in the next moment, he was waking in his new mansion, his parents' wedding gift to him and Haruhi. Kyoya sat up, awake, trying to remember all of his odd dream.

"Kyoya, why are you awake at this hour? It's far too early for you to be up on a Monday," shivered Haruhi, now cold and deprived of Kyoya's body heat. She sat up and touched his shoulder when he did not respond.

"Are you alright, Kyoya? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," he replied, putting a blanket over Haruhi when he saw her shiver, "it was quite the opposite. Pleasant, but jarring. It's just odd to think about you and I being in high school, and then having high school students walk up to us and call us their parents. When did we get so old?"

"When we decided to have them, silly," replied Haruhi with a ruffle of Kyoya's hair. "All the sudden, we have gray hairs and are watching our children grow up. Just think, our youngest will enter Ouran this year and join her brother and sister."

Haruhi looked off in the distance, a smile overtaking her face while her hands patted her lap contentedly in front of her.

"And it gets better," said Kyoya, admiring his wife, "because you're still here beside me."

"Uh oh, you're making that face again," said Haruhi, inching away from Kyoya, "the one you only make after you've seen me in some outfit that you want me to wear again. What exactly was I wearing in that dream of yours? What has your mind concocted this time?"

The last time his mind had concocted something, the Hitachiins had spent two months creating the dress to Kyoya's specifications. Ever since then, the twins had made the rule that Kyoya was not allowed to give specifications, as he had impossible ideas and standards for anything his Haruhi wore.

Kyoya laughed at the wariness in Haruhi's tone.

"It's not a dress this time. Actually, you were wearing a short skirt as part of the Ouran High School cheerleader outfit. It shows your features well now."

Haruhi chuckled.

"Maybe now it does. Certainly was wasted upon me in high school."

"Yes, I realized that in my dream. But the dream was all a little odd, between me playing basketball, you hugging me like Tamaki, as well as you kissing me like you did on our wedding night."

As he spoke, Kyoya got out of bed to begin his day, and Haruhi followed suit as she responded back.

"It's no surprise that you realized that you were dreaming, then. I'll never be able to recreate that kiss. That was a product of the moment."

"But it's only gotten better since," said Kyoya.

Haruhi blushed at her husband's compliment, as he was still able to do it, even after fifteen plus years of marriage.

"What was the point of your dream, Kyoya?"

"Remind me later to tell you, at bedtime with our children. I think they should hear it since they were in it as well."

Kyoya got dressed in record time, since he was actually fully awake, and even beat Haruhi to breakfast. The children followed, their youngest daughter first for once, as she was giddy with excitement about her first day of school.

"Why can't I ride in Uncle Tamaki's car this morning? I always did in middle school."

"You can, tomorrow morning. Not today since we want to be there for your first day. We did it for your siblings, and you'll get it as well."

"So Dad's coming, too? Okay!"

"She's easy to convince," said Haruhi with an indulgent smile. "Someone loves her father and misses him."

"I'm coming, too," said the older daughter. "It's not often that Dad does this, so it looks like I'm not going in Aunt Reiko's car to read with the others and get some of Uncle's cakes."

"You're all going to disturb my quiet ride?" asked the oldest child, Kyoya's clone.

"Your quiet ride of listening to your "beloved's" handmade playlist? Ha!" said the younger daughter with sarcasm.

The older daughter added on, "Yes, and no business talk with Dad. You always read it at school anyway."

Removing and adjusting his glasses, the son responded without a hint of concern, "Of course, but that means that I choose the topic instead."

While the children debated terms about the ride in to school, Haruhi glared at her husband, mentally asking him why their children had to be so particular. Kyoya just smiled his Host smile and went back to reading the news.

The ride into school was a noisy affair, especially to Kyoya and his son's ears. The topic had started off being a coaching session for their youngest (suggested by the protective brother), all giving her ideas on how to act and what to expect, until she found out who would be in her homeroom, and then she dominated the conversation, reminiscent of a certain blond that Haruhi and Kyoya called their friend. Obviously she spent way too much time at his and Renge's home with their children.

At least their older daughter found other bookish children to talk to, the only drawback being that she got into martial arts at a younger age than had been planned, which really was not much of a disadvantage.

After the children were dropped off, the adults went to work, Haruhi to her firm, and Kyoya to his offices. Kyoya's morning had been cleared for his children, a rarity for such a long time, so when he got in, he had people waiting for him, in meetings until lunch.

The afternoon was similar, with the only difference that he went to find people on his own, looking for candid answers. Surprising his workers was the best way to get them to speak to him, especially when he brought ideas for improvement from his teams. Even though he was not always able to deliver all news to the people, he did as much as he could within the confines of his time, overseeing his growing empire as he would at Host Club, removing one barrier at a time all while giving his best Host smile.

Once work was done for the day (always too late in his family's mind), Kyoya went home, where his family waited to have dinner with him. Haruhi did not cook, but she did choose each week's meals if nothing else. The girls enjoyed standing and watching the chefs cook dinner, as Haruhi had instilled the enjoyment of cooking within them, even if it had passed over her son entirely. He was only content drawing and doing the things his father did.

When Kyoya walked in the door that day, Haruhi was there with a clipboard and a quick kiss.

"I'm home. At last."

"Are you ready to eat? It's your favorite, and the kids are excited to tell you about their day."

"How loud is she?"

Haruhi laughed and led her husband toward the chaos.

When dinner and the long interrogation of the children were complete, the girls went to one room to do their homework, while the males went to another room to talk business. Haruhi had other things to do in her room, so she left the men alone. She knew Kyoya had much to discuss with their son.

"You're graduating this year, my son. Are you ready?"

"Not yet. I still have much to learn this year."

If anyone had looked in through a window at the pair, they would have seen two almost identical males who looked so stiff in their leather chairs. One would have to know them well to know that they were quite comfortable, their legs crossed and heads leaned in as they settled in to discuss certain matters deeper.

"What new club are you joining this year?"

"The piano club."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows and cleaned his glasses before continuing, giving him time to give his son a knowing glare.

"Saving this one for last on purpose, are we?"

"You always tell me that I should know what I want and go for it. I want her."

"Her, being Tamaki's daughter. Let me guess: she's joining the drawing club with you this year," said Kyoya, leaning back in his chair, steepling his hands.

"She is," was the smug reply.

"Tamaki wasn't ready to give up Haruhi to me when she realized her feelings for me, and that was years after she broke up with Tamaki. He won't give up his actual daughter without a fight. I suggest you bring your Grandfather Ranka with you. He's good at scaring your Uncle Tamaki."

"Haven't you already spoken to Uncle Tamaki, though, yesterday?" came the son's confused reply.

"Yes, that's why you need Ranka," said Kyoya, a mixture of fondness and irritation crossing his face, as only Tamaki could inspire. Not even the patented Shadow King Glare of Death made Tamaki relent, necessitating the need for back-up. "You want the best, and I'm here to help by giving you advice: wait an appropriate amount of time, and bring your Grandfather Ranka with you. Good luck."

With that, the chat was over, and the two went to work on their own personal affairs. Eventually, Kyoya got up and went in search of his wife. He found her in her personal work room on the phone, tapping her flats as she leaned against the mahogany desk in her pink work suit. She did not wear pink often, so today it must have been the first (and only) outfit she saw for her to wear it. Her body jingled lightly from her pearl necklace and earrings as she shook her head in impatience.

"What do you mean we have no space for Morinozuka as an apprentice or intern? She's the brightest one in her class of upcoming lawyers. She's coming, and she'll be my personal intern if I must. You know I'll do it."

After a pause, she continued, "Good, I'm glad she's coming. I'll let her father know the good news. Good night."

"You're so convincing, Haruhi. Is that why you're a partner now?"

"C'mon you," said Haruhi blushing as she left the room. "Let's go say good night to our children."

Both daughters were dressed for bed when all met in the family room for their nightly routine. The son was staring at his computer, waiting before he went back to work.

While neither Haruhi nor Kyoya were overly affectionate by nature, they had managed to show a little more towards their children. A light hug and kiss were given to each, as Haruhi remembered such things with fondness from her childhood, and Kyoya did not want his children growing up like him with little love between family members.

Kyoya had a tendency to mess up his older daughter's well-tended hair instead of giving her a hug, as she was the least inclined towards affection. She always smiled leading up to Kyoya touching her hair, and then she would close her eyes and blush as her father singled her out (at least in her mind) with his affections. Afterward, she would wear her quiet smile and pick up her mother-recommended book, ready to read more before falling asleep. She was oft-remarked as being just like her mother, only she had more fashion sense from her time around the Hitachiins and their progeny.

"Kyoya, did you want to share your dream now?"

All the children perked up at Haruhi's question as she approached her husband.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. Now, I'm sure you all recall yesterday when we had that party with five additional families here and took pictures at the end," he said, and all the children's faces lit up.

He continued, "A certain pair of Hitachiins kept photobombing with their respective parent, and I was forced to give them The Look that you all hate so much. My son, being the good photographer that he is, pulled me aside afterward to thank me for getting it done, as well as told me that he was proud to have me as his father. I can't recall a time ever saying that to my father, so I was surprised to hear it said to me."

"It's true. I'm proud to have you as my Father."

"Us too!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

"Thank you, children. As it so happens, you said the same thing to me in my dream last night, as well as your mother. As head of this family, I do my best to support all of your because I love you. But, I was reminded last night that I can't continue to do my best without all of your cheering me on. Thank you for your support of me in all these years, despite all the overtime I work."

"For you, Kyoya my dear, anytime. We'll always be your cheerleaders," said Haruhi.

"Does this mean I can finally join Ouran's cheerleading squad?" asked the youngest daughter, her pigtails jumping in excitement.

"Ask us tomorrow, after we've talked to the coach," said Kyoya.

"Yes! I'm going to be a cheerleader at last! Uncle Tamaki will be so proud!"

The youngest in the room bounced just like her mother had in Kyoya's dream the previous night, and Kyoya sighed. Perhaps she spent too much time around Tamaki.

"Just remember that you're already part of an important squad for life," said Haruhi to her daughter. "You have to cheer on your family. And, as we've been reminded by your father, you're a part of Kyoya's Cheerleading Squad."

~~~~~~~KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH~~~~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: Short and fluffy, as promised. The conversation that inspired the cheerleading squad was meant to encourage "Kyoya" to continue drawing, and I extended the idea a bit as I imagined what kind of cheerleading squad Kyoya would have in real life. I imagine his immediate family would be the most vocal, especially Haruhi as his wife. The Host Club would be, too, but I wanted to focus on the family aspect. It's just how I see Haruhi's bluntness being used later in life, sticking up for those she cares about. Also, the images of Haruhi and the daughters are inspired by drawings done by Erichi25, and I'd be happy to provide links to the pictures if you're curious. To all those in school now, good luck! Thanks for reading my bit of fluff; I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
